warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Discharge
} |info = *Volt emits a powerful electric field, initially inflicting 150 / 175 / 200 / 225 damage with a 100% status chance in a small area of effect. This pulse is also paired with an additional instance of damage that decreases with distance and is increased by body-part multipliers. **Both sources of damage are affected by Power Strength. **Enemies damaged by the initial pulse will be briefly stunned, and 50% of the initial damage will chain to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. *The electric field has a radius of 12 / 15 / 18 / 20 meters, and any electronic device within the field will become overloaded. Each overloaded device will discharge a limited number of electric arcs against multiple enemies within a similar range, and each arc inflicts 250 damage with a 100% status chance. Once all overloaded devices have been depleted, the electric field will destabilize and inflict 150 / 175 / 200 / 225 damage per second with a 100% status chance over a duration of 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 seconds. These final pulses of damage also affect enemies within a similar range. **Pulse damage is affected by Power Strength, while the arc damage from overloaded devices is not. **Enemies damaged by arcs or subsequent pulses will be briefly stunned, and 50% of the initial damage will chain to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. **Arcs are not obstructed by the environment. **Duration is not affected by Power Duration. **After the overloaded devices have been depleted, only 2 / 2 / 3 / 3 pulses of damage are emitted over the duration. **Field radius and arc range are affected by Power Range. **Arc damage is not restricted within the field radius. Arc range is measured from each device, making it possible to damage enemies beyond the field radius when devices are present. **Devices are permanently destroyed after being overloaded. Destroyed devices do not affect Overload, which means devices within the field radius can only be used once per cast. *Overload does not require the presence of nearby electronic devices to be cast. Without devices, Overload will only deal damage via pulses: the initial pulse on cast, and the additional pulses emitted over the ability's duration. *Light fixtures appear to be the only electronic devices that are compatible with Overload. *Can be used while jumping, sliding, clinging to a wall, or executing a front flip. *Has a cast time of ~'1' second, during which Volt is vulnerable to damage and energy drains, but immune to knockdowns and stuns. *Cannot be recast while active. |augment = |tips = *This ability has a synergy with Mirage's Eclipse, depending on how it is used. As Overload destroys lights and other appliances in the process, it can be used to manipulate the battlefield's lightning to attain constant advantage over the dark bonus of the Eclipse at all times (as long as the area is indoor). |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the field radius and arc range to 6.8 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 25 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases the field radius and arc range to 50 meters. **Reduces the pulse damage to 90. *Maximized Power Strength increases the pulse damage to 695.25. **Increases cost to 155 energy. **Decreases the duration of Aim Glide and Wall Latch by 5%. }} See also * Volt de:Überladung ru:Перегрузка Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Electricity Damage Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Volt